Honey's Story
by Aubraias
Summary: Honey is a loner, living with her friend, Branch. She hears about the clans and decides she wants to join them. Rated T for some violence. I do not own Warriors.
1. Prologue

**WindClan**

Leader: Shortstar - White she cat with a stub tail and Amber eyes

Deputy: Bluestripe - Black tom with blue markings

Medicne cat: Streamfall - Dark grey she cat

Warriors:

Heatherfur - light grey she cat with black markings on her face

Sparrowfeather - Light brown tom

Skycloud - white she cat with grey ears and a black tail

Stagstorm - Black tom with a brown muzzle

Sandytail - Brown tom with a tan tail

Creekwillow - Calico she cat

Mosspelt - Dark brown she cat with black stripes

Leapoardears - white she cat with brown spots and black ears

Longwhisker - Red she cat with long whiskers

Adderbite - Sandy tom with black feet and a horrible temper

Queens:

Littlefoot - grey she cat with a deformed foot (mother to Flamekit and Birchkit, mates with Stagstorm)

Elders:

Rainpelt - grey tom with brown spots

Rabbitear - sandy colored tom with long ears

Kits:

Flamekit - Orange she kit with a brown tail top

Birchkit - White tom with dark brown stripes and a red foot

Cats outside of clans:

Honey - golden brown she cat with black paws (loner)

Branch - Brown tom with a white belly and tail tip (loner)

Flower - Calico she cat (loner)

Mandi - Black she cat (kittypet)

Oreo - white tom with brown spots along his back (Kittypet)

Honey woke up and felt the cool breeze coming from the entrance of her den in a hollow tree. She went to snuggle closer to her mother and realized she wasn't there. She quickly stood up and looked around the den. No trace of her. Honey ran outside into the chilly night air.

"Mother?"

She kept looking and eventually strayed away from her hollow tree den. She soon found herself in an unfamiliar forest with still no sign of her mother. Honey was slowly getting colder as she kept wandering around. Eventually, the cold was too much to bear and she sank down into the snow.

Honey woke up on something soft. She was just about to drift back into her slumber when she remembered what happened. She jerked her head up and looked around. Two cats were standing over her.

"Where am I?"

The larger of the cats answered.

"We found you out in the snow half dead. We brought you to our den. What were you doing out in the snow anyway. You would have died if we hadn't found you."

My-my mother, she was gone so I went to find her" she replied. "Do you think you two might have seen her?"

"I'm sorry, we haven't seen your mother." The cat replied. "What's your name?"

"Honey." She meowed.

"Hello Honey, my name is Flower, and this is my kit, Branch. You two look around the same age, maybe you could talk for a bit after you rest."

Honey laid her head back down, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1(Honey's POV)

Honey woke up and stretched. It was still dark out but she didn't feel like going back to sleep. She had been with Branch and Flower for about 5 moons. She felt lucky that the two had found her because if they hadn't, she would have died out in the snow, and then probably eaten by the crows. She padded out of the den and started grooming herself. As she cleaned, the sun slowly rose up, and the forest slowly got lighter. After a while, Branch got out of his nest and padded to her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Branch, do you want to go hunting?" Honey asked.

"But we've never been hunting without Flower, are you sure she would let us go alone?"

"We'll be fine, don't worry. It's not like the whole forest will try to kill us once we get away from the den."

Honey didn't understand why Branch always had to worry so much. Nothing bad ever really happened, no matter how much he worried, and Honey was for sure it never would.

"Okay then, I guess we could go, but if we get in trouble, it's your fault." Branch meowed.

The two friends padded into the woods, Honey in the lead.

"Let's head towards twolegplace, maybe we could see Mandi." Honey meowed.

"But that's pretty far away, Flower will be waking up soon and wondering where we are."

"Ok fine, we'll go back and see Flower and tell her where we're going." Honey groaned. "But first, we'll catch some prey for Flower. She'd like that."

Honey sniffed the air and scented a mouse. She signaled for Branch to follow her and they both soundlessly padded through the woods. Then, she saw it, nibbling a beechnut. She slowly inched towards the mouse. She was just about to pounce when she heard a scream.

"Branch! What the heck was that for? I almost had the mouse."

"Fox!" He yelled.

Honey whipped around to see a huge fox with long sharp yellow fangs. She sank to the ground in fear and flattened her ears. This was it. She was going to die. It clawed her with it's front paw. Her face stung from the blow. She could feel the blood running down her cheek. The fox was just about to deal her another blow when she heard a screech from somewhere behind her.

"Over here mange-pelt!"

Honey turned her head and felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw it was Flower. The fox ran over to her and left Honey. Honey watched Flower fight with all the strength she had. She was winning, but then the fox clawed a big gash in her stomach. She fell to the ground. The fox quickly turned around and headed towards Honey and Branch. From the other side of the clearing, Flower lifted her head.

"Quick, climb up a tree." She meowed with all her strength.

Honey ran towards Branch, grabbed his scruff, and hauled them both up the tree. The fox waited at the bottom for a long time, but eventually left. Honey and Branch quickly got down the tree and ran towards Flower.

"Mother?" Branch whispered.

"She's dead, Branch." Honey meowed, choking back tears.

Branch sank to the ground. "No.. Flower please, don't leave us!"

"You lads ok?"

Honey turned her head to see a white tom padding into the clearing. He looked at Flower's dead body and frowned.

"Oh no, looks like you two have had a rough day." He meowed. "And that's a nasty scratch on your face there. How 'bout I patch you up. Follow me."

The two friends had nothing better to do so they padded behind the tom.

"My name's Oreo by the way. I live in that house over there, with my housefolk. He's a nice fellow. I know he'll take care of you. They got to the door and Oreo padded through a flap in the door.

"C'mon in, it won't hurt you."

Honey stepped in front of the flap and went in. It felt weird on her pelt. Branch came in a few seconds later.

"I've got a bad feeling about that cat." Branch whispered to her.

"Come on, he knows we just lost someone important, and with that accent he sounds cheerful, my scratch is starting to hurt as well and his housefolk will probably fix it."

"Fine" Branch replied. "Let's go then."

A few seconds later Oreo came back with a Twoleg following him. He bent down which caused Branch to shy away and press against the corner. The twoleg mumbled something and put some weird paste on Honey's scratch. It felt good and cold against her burning cheek. The twoleg patted her head and mumbled something else.

"See, he doesn't want to harm you. Anyway, how about you spend the night here or at least a bit more time to help your scratch." Oreo meowed.

"No, I think we're alright." Branch replied.

The two cats went out the flap and started padding home.

"Let's bury Flower." Honey meowed.

They went back to the clearing and started digging. Her claws ached but the feeling of pain in her heart made it hard to feel anything but sadness. By the time they finished the hole, it was almost completely dark outside. Branch and Honey picked up Flower's body and laid it into the hole. It felt cold, not how it should be. They scraped the dirt over her lifeless body and patted it down.

"This is all my fault!" Branch wailed. "I should have stopped you from going in the forest Honey, then Flower would still be here."

"No Branch, don't blame yourself. I made you come into the forest with me. It was my fault."

After they had finished, they padded back to their den. It felt cold, with only two cats in there. Honey collapsed in her nest and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2(Branch's POV)

Branch couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Flower and how she wasn't there anymore. He always had her for comfort when he couldn't sleep. Now, he was alone. He knew he should stop worrying but he just couldn't help it. So much had gone wrong, and the fox might track them down. Heck, the fox could come tonight while they were sleeping and kill them. The fox could bring more foxes too. They would be torn apart and end up nothing more than crow food. A drop fell on his head and looked up. It was raining and the den was leaking. Great, now he had one more thing to worry about. He decided he had nothing better to do so he went outside. It was really windy. He shivered in the cold. He got a bit of bracken and weaved it into the den. He went back inside and laid down. Then a thought came into his head. What if a tree fell on their den. Or what if the den collapsed. Or maybe a rouge cat will come and murder them. Twolegs could come and take them away to be kittypets. The possibilities were endless.

Branch's worrying kept him up for most of the night, but a little bit before dawn, sleep finally overtook his body.

Branch woke up around sunhigh and padded out of the den. Honey was eating a plump mouse. She looked up and pushed it towards him.

"You can eat this."

"So what should we do now? It seems a bit lonely here without Flower." Branch meowed.

"Well, we could always live with twolegs until we find a better option."

Branch gasped. Why would Honey want to live with twolegs? He would rather live in a tree than live with twolegs.

"Twolegs? We are not living with twolegs. There are too many of them and I just don't like them."

"Well, we could always go and visit Mandi, I think she talked about a group of cats in the forest once. Maybe we could join them." Honey meowed.

Branch didn't understand why they needed to join a whole band of cats. He would be fine with just him and her, and maybe some kits later on.

"Why would we join more cats? We just need another friend or two, or just live on our own."

Honey stood up. "Well let's at least go and find more about those cats because I think that's our best bet of survival."

"Ok fine." Branch groaned.

Branch and Honey were silent the whole way to Mandi's den. They finally got there and Honey gracefully jumped up onto the fence, Branch right behind her. Mandi was grooming herself on the other side of the garden. When Honey jumped down Mandi looked up.

"Hello Honey! Hello Branch! Is Flower with you?"

The two cats exchanged a look. Branch sighed.

"She-she's not here anymore, a fox came and..." Branch meowed.

Mandi stood up. "Oh no! I'm so sorry, Flower was one of the best cats I ever knew."

"It's fine," Honey meowed. "Anyway, we came here because I remembered you mentioning a group of cats that live close to here, and I think that it sounds like a good idea to join them."

Mandi's eyes widened. "You do not want to the clans. They eat kittypet bones!"

Branch gasped from shock. He would not join cats that ate bones.

Honey let out a snort. "Where did you hear this?"

"My friend Jess told me."

"Honey," Branch whispered. "They eat _bones._ We are _not_ joining them."

"You really believe that? We are going. Nothing is stopping me, and I know that you will want to come with me wherever I go, so it's decided." Honey whispered back.

Branch sighed. Honey was right, Branch would follow her to the ends of the earth if he had to. And she did have a point that the idea of cats eating bones was probably off.

Honey turned to face Mandi again.

"Isn't Jess a bit off on most things?" Honey questioned.

"Well yes, but-"

"Well that means she is probably wrong so we're going." Honey meowed. "Do you know where to find them?"

"Yes, you go through twolegplace, and then they should be right on the other side."

"Honey, are you sure we should go and find them we know almost nothing about them." Branch muttered.

"Well would you rather run into that fox again and have no one left to save us? In the group of cats, it sounds like they help each other like one big family." Honey replied.

"You don't know that!" Branch hissed.

"Fine, I'm going alone." Honey meowed

Branch sighed. Why did Honey always have to be so stubborn.

"Fine, we will go, but if something happens, we are going straight home." Branch meowed.

"Thank you Mandi, we will leave tomorrow." Honey called.

"Wait, if you're leaving then I'm coming with you. You've never been in twolegplace."

"Ok sounds good." Honey meowed.

Branch was a bit relieved that Mandi was coming with them. It would be a lot safer if they had someone who knew the territory with them.

"Can you believe it Branch? We're going to find the clans!"


	4. Chapter 3(Honey's POV)

**Announcements:**

 **I had originally set a goal for myself to upload a chapter every other day but that was a bit too hard for me so now I'm only going to post a chapter around once or twice a week. Thanks to all of you who are taking time to read my fanfic, it really means a lot that people actually like the stuff I write. Also, if you see any spelling or grammar errors that I might have missed, make sure to tell me so I can fix them. Enjoy chapter three of Honey's story!**

* * *

Honey and Branch had went to bed early the next night so they could start early the next morning. Branch was still a bit reluctant to go, but she knew she would make him see that the clan cats are just cats like us. Just a bunch of loners in a group taking care of each other. She didn't understand why Branch had to worry about it. If they saw any danger, they would go back. Now, Honey was hunting with Branch. Their plan was to eat, and then go get Mandi so they can leave. Branch nudged her which took her out of her thoughts.

"Rabbit." He whispered.

Honey looked over and saw a brown rabbit hopping around, trying to find food. Honey quietly went around to one side of the rabbit and Branch went on the other. Honey startled the rabbit and it went running into Branch's paws. Branch grabbed it and nipped it on the neck.

"Good catch Branch."

"Thanks."

The two cats ate and then we're on their way. Honey felt a bit sad leaving the home she had lived in for more than half of their life. As they went across a very familiar clearing, Honey stopped.

"Wait." Honey meowed. "Let's say goodbye to Flower one more time."

The two cats padded over to where they had buried Flower a few days ago. It was hard, realizing that they would probably never see Flower's grave again, but she knew that her and Branch had made the right decision by leaving to find the clans. Deep down inside her, she felt that it was right to go to them, even though she knew almost nothing about them.

"Goodbye Flower." Branch meowed as he looked down at the uneven dirt in the middle of the flat grassy clearing.

After they had sat around Flower's grave for about a minuet, they stood up. They kept on walking until they got to Mandi's nest. They jumped up onto the fence and looked into the garden. Mandi was taking a nap in the morning sun. They jumped down and walked up to her. Honey prodded her in the side.

"It's time to go Mandi." Honey meowed.

Mandi opened her eyes and looked up. "Huh?"

"It's time for you to take us to the clans."

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Mandi's bell on her neck jingled as she got to her feet. "Let's go."

They started walking into twolegplace. It looked like a wreck. There was tons of twoleg rubbish on the ground that she had to try hard not to step on, and there was always the acrid smell of monsters going down the thunderpaths. From the looks of it Branch didn't like this place any more than she did. He was smaller and crouched down a bit, just like he always was when he was scared and his tail was bushed up. He hadn't said very much since they had stated walking and Honey assumed it was because he was thinking about all the things that could go wrong.

"So how many days will it take us to go through twolegplace Mandi?" Honey meowed.

"About two or three days, depending how much we walk each day." Mandi replied.

They walked for a bit longer before she saw something that looked like a twoleg vine.

"What's that?" Honey meowed as she bent down to sniff it.

"Don't touch it!" Mandi pushed Honey away from the silver vine. "It's a trap for city animals, and if you get stuck, twolegs will take you away."

Honey backed away from the twoleg vine and kept on walking. Later, Honey heard a dog barking in the distance. She saw Branch's fur bush up more than it already was and start shaking.

"The dog is going to kill us all!" He meowed in a barely audible tone.

"Branch, the dog is a long ways away." Honey meowed. "It won't find us."

They kept walking until dusk. It was starting to get chillier now that it was almost leaf-fall, and the wind was cold in her face.

"Ok, I think it's time to find somewhere to stay for the night." Mandi called.

Honey was glad they were finally stopping. Her muscled ached with pain. They went to an alley with some twoleg stuff. It was soft, but she still thought it was strange, and would much rather sleep in a normal nest. Mandi agreed to stand guard for the night in case anything happened. She laid down on the twoleg rubbish and fell asleep.

Honey woke up to a paw prodding her side. She slowly opened her eyes. Dawn light was just starting to light the horizon.

"What's the matter?" Honey meowed yawning.

"Dogs are right around the corner, we need to leave." Mandi meowed in an urgent tone.

Branch was already up beside her.

"I knew this would happen. Now we're going to die because you decided we need to join some cats we know nothing about." Branch whispered.

"We aren't going to die fuzz brain." Honey meowed half jokingly. "We just need to leave before the dogs find us."

Honey suddenly heard growling behind her. She whipped her head around and a huge black and brown dog looming over her. Honey ran faster than she had ever run before. She didn't have time to check if the others were following. Honey ran down the alley until she reached a wall. It was a dead end. Honey looked to both sides of her and sighed of relief when she saw Branch and Mandi.

"I knew we were going to die!" Branch wailed.

The dogs were slowly getting closer. They were about a fox length away when Honey heard something.

"Over here you flea bitten brutes!"

The dogs turned around giving Honey enough room to see who was there. At the other end of the alley she saw a white and brown pelt that was all too familiar.


	5. Chapter 4(Branch's POV)

"Oreo!" Honey sighed with relief.

Branch was still pressed against the wall of the alley, shaking in fear.

The dogs raced over towards him. Oreo jumped onto a twoleg thing and jumped onto the dog's back. He clawed the dog's eyes and jumped back off the dog. The dog howled in pain and clawed the air trying to get Oreo. The dog kept blindly clawing for a bit and then decided to run home. It was halfway down the alley when it ran into a wall. It sniffed around for a bit and walked straight into a twoleg trap. The trap shut and the dog started to howl.

"Mousebrain." Honey meowed.

Branch didn't know what to say or do. Oreo had just defeated a dog in about a minuet. Branch had no idea that was possible. Then he heard something.

"Twolegs!" Oreo shouted. "Quick let's go."

The four cats raced down the alley back to where they had started at the beginning of the night.

"Thank you Oreo!" Branch meowed. "How did you do that?"

"Dogs are just a bunch of stupid big brutes." Oreo shrugged. "Easy to beat if you know how to outsmart it."

"Thank you." Mandi panted, still out of breath from the chase. She was clearly not used to running that far. "You saved our tails back there, please come with us for the rest of the journey."

Branch was confused. They had agreed that if something went wrong, they would go back.

Oreo tipped his head. "Ah, so that's why you lot are in the city. Where are you going then?"

"We're going to the Clans!" Honey piped up.

"I don't know if I've heard 'bout the clans before but sure I'll come. Who knows when we'll run into another big angry brute."

"Honey." Branch whispered. "I thought we would go back if something bad happened."

"Nothing bad happened Branch, the only one who's hurt is the dog." Honey meowed back. "We are still going."

Branch sighed. He really thought they would be able to go back home.

The group headed off down the streets of twolegplace. They had only been walking for a little bit when Branch noticed the clawing hunger in his belly. The last time he had eaten was yesterday morning. He didn't want to complain so he kept going. Soon it was sunhigh and his hunger was getting worse. Thankfully, Honey spoke up before he had to.

"I'm hungry, can we stop and hunt?"

"We won't find any prey here, except for maybe a few rats, I have a better idea." Oreo meowed.

He went up to a door and started meowing. Soon a twoleg answered the door and started mumbling something and stroked Oreo. It went back inside and came out with a bit of twoleg food. The twoleg set it down by Oreo and he started eating. He turned to face the other three cats.

"C'mon! Food's here."

Mandi raced up to the twoleg food. Honey came next but Branch stayed where he was. He didn't feel comfortable eating twoleg food. What if the twoleg had tried to poison them? Eventually he gave into his hunger and walked up to the rest of the group. They were eating a bunch of pebbles that smelled like rabbit and plants. He reluctantly took a pebble and started eating. It was okay, but he liked prey a lot better. He kept eating until the bowl was empty.

"Time to get a move on, from what I hear from your other friend here, we'll be travelin' for another day and a half."

The group kept walking for the rest of the day without anything interesting happening. Branch was starting to worry that another dog was coming to kill them. He also wondered if a twoleg was coming to get them. Eventually they settled down for the night in a garden of a kittypet who had let them stay for the night. Branch had worried that it was a trap but Honey had told him that he was fine.

They woke up the next morning and started walking again. Oreo had found a pond full of golden fish in the garden they stayed in so their bellies were full with fish. Right as they had finished a twoleg had ran outside and chased them away. They kept walking and eventually it was sunset. Branch could see a wall that looked like the end of twolegplace. They hopped up and saw rolling hills in front of a river, and then they saw a very large forest.

"I think we've found the clans." Honey meowed excitedly.


	6. Chapter 5(Honey's POV)

Honey ran down towards the rolling hills. The closer she got, the more she smelled cats. She felt like she could burst with excitement. She looked behind her and realized that Branch wasn't with her. She looked up and saw him on the top of the hill with everyone else. She ran back.

"Come on Branch! We found the clans!" Honey meowed.

"If you've found the clans, then us two will be going now." Mandi meowed.

"Oh, well bye Mandi and Oreo. Thank you for helping us." Honey meowed. "I hope we see you again."

After the two cats padded off Honey turned to Branch.

"Let's go!"

"But Honey, we don't know these cats. We don't know if any of the stuff we were told was true or not. We can't just blindly run into danger." Branch meowed

"Branch, we are fine. Cats wouldn't just kill for no reason." Honey reasoned.

Branch dipped his head and started following Honey. The two cats padded towards the cat scent. They kept walking until they saw a small group of cats. The cats ran towards them.

"What are you doing on our territory?" A cat growled.

"Oh we-we're sorry, we are looking for the clans." Branch stuttered.

A blue and black cat flicked his tail. "That's us."

"We should bring them to Shortstar." A brown cat meowed.

"Okay." The other cat meowed. "Come with us you two."

Honey and Branch padded behind the other cats until they reached what looked like the camp. Cats were basking in the warm sun and eating prey. They went into the camp and followed the other cats to a small den in one corner of the camp.

"Shortstar, we found some cats trespassing." The brown cat growled. "They were looking for the clans."

A cat looked out of the den and saw Honey and Branch.

"Why do you need the clans?" She questioned.

"We heard about you and that sounded a lot better than living the life of a loner. We liked the sound of cats taking care of each other." Honey meowed. She felt nervous with all those cats towering over her.

"I think we should let them stay Shortstar." The blue and black cat meowed.

"Why?" Shortstar questioned. "For all we know, they could be spies from another clan."

"But Shortstar, they don't smell like clan cats and we have no apprentices. I can see they have potential." The other cat protested.

Shortstar hesitated before speaking again.

"Fine, Bluestripe, we will let them train and if they prove that they are worthy to be WindClan apprentices then they will stay."

Honey sighed with relief. "Thank you."

The third cat in the room glared at them. Apparently not all cats would be that happy about them joining.

Shortstar was about to leave when she turned her head back. "What were your names?"

"I'm Honey and this is Branch."

Shortstar nodded and padded outside the den. She jumped onto a rock and sat down.

"All cats old enough to run on the high moor, gather around the tallrock to hear what I have to say." Honey heard Shortstar yowl.

Honey say cats padding into the clearing from where they were. Shortstar was looking down at her and Branch.

"As you all know," Shortstar started. "We have not had any apprentices in training for a while. We are also short on warriors. Finally, StarClan has given us two cats, who will be trained as apprentices."

The cats looked up at her in silence.

"The two cats are loners who wish to join the clans. I will allow them to train since we have so few cats." Shortstar meowed. "Honey will now be known as Honeypaw, and Branch will now be known as Branchpaw. Stagstorm will be Honeypaw's mentor and Sandytail will be Branchpaw's mentor."

Honeypaw liked her new name. She turned to Branchpaw and smiled.

"I can't believe we're going to be Clan cats!"

Two unfamiliar cats walked over to them.

"I think we should show you two the territory." The dark brown one meowed. "I'm Stagstorm, your mentor, and this is Sandytail, Branchpaw's mentor."

Honeypaw followed the two cats out of camp with Branchpaw at her side. They walked over to one area of the moor that was a bit sandy.

"This is the high moor." Stagstorm meowed. "Nothing too special about it, just one area of the moor."

"I think that we should teach them all of our traditions and the warrior code while we show them the territory." Sandytail meowed.

"Ok then, well first, there's the warrior code, which is what all warriors have to follow. It is a code of honor."

Honey listened intently as he talked, not wanting to miss a thing.

"Some of the rules in the warrior code are, a warrior does not have to kill to win a battle, warriors scorn the life of a kittypet, the words of your leader are the warrior code, unless it contradicts with what is already in it." Sandytail meowed.

"There are also a lot of terms that we use that might not be familiar to you. We have leafbare, leaffall, greenleaf, newleaf, kittypet, and a lot more.

"My mother taught me and Honey all these terms when we were kits." Branch meowed.

"Hm, that's strange, I thought we were the only cats around here to use these terms. I must have been wrong." Stagstorm meowed.

"Let's continue showing the territory." Stagstorm continued.

Honeypaw and Branchpaw saw the rest of the territory and learned about all the things warriors do. They were almost back to camp and the sun was touching the horizon with a yellow, pink, and blue haze around it.

"Hey, you two knew some stuff about the clans, have you heard of Starclan?" Sandytail asked.

"My mother mentioned cats in the stars once but that's it." Branch meowed.

He seemed less frightened by the cats and seemed to be warming up to them. He held his head high and his eyes didn't show any fear.

"StarClan is all of our ancestors that send signs to medicine cats to warn us if something bad comes."

Honeypaw's paws started to ache. Walking for a few days had really tired her out. They got back to camp and grabbed some prey from the prey heap. After they ate Honeypaw headed into what Stagleap had told her was the apprentices den. There were a few nests in there that had clearly not been used for a while. She was just about to lay down when Stagleap walked in with sheep's wool and some moss. He set two piles of it on the ground and fixed it into a nest.

"Here you go." He meowed.

Honeypaw gratefully sank into her nest and fell asleep.


End file.
